


you're the light

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: the gardens of the new Divine are a lovely sight





	

Historians already claimed that the gardens of the Divine had never been lovelier than under the rule of Victoria, first of her name, vanquisher of the blight, spymaster of the Inquisition. Alva inspected the tall columns, all smooth marble, and the thick rose bushes, fields of Andraste’s Grace and herbs, statues of forgotten heroes like Shartan. Maybe the historians had a point, or they simply tried to please their Divine. After all, Leliana wasn’t known for her calm temper and peaceful negotiations, neither for accepting traditions. Step by step, she forced reformation on the sacred institution of the Chantry. 

Not everyone seemed too happy about that.

Alva sat on a bench, legs not quite touching the ground, and enjoyed the sights and smell. Finally a moment of peace. She’d been sick of the advisers, who all loved the sound of their own voice a bit too much. Their infighting made her fingers itch for a trusty dagger.

“Ah, it’s good to see you out of your robes for once. The hat must weigh a lot.” Leliana wore a simple dress. White and flowing around her limbs, nothing spoke of her position and the power she wielded. And her smile looked ever so gentle. 

“It does. But I have you to ease the pain in my neck.”

“And to kiss it better.” Alva pressed her lips against the knuckles of Leliana’s hand, as her lover sat down beside her.

“Not in front of the guards! They might gossip!”

“I think, it’s already too late for that. Someone actually wrote a whole book about our passionate love affair and half of Orlais is reading it at this very moment.” Alva had found about that a few nights earlier was eager to get herself a copy, but as it seemed they were sold out. Being the main character didn’t help her either.

Leliana laughed and rolled her eyes. “Let me guess? Varric?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Who else had the nerve to pull off something like that? He’d written about the Inquisitor and her commander, about Hawke and her pirate and now, about the Hero and her bard. Nothing was sacred to an author.

Alva shook her head and tried to ignore the nervousness, which crept slowly up her body. “I have a gift for you.”

“Oh? What is the occasion.”

“You’ll see.”

Leliana furrowed her brows. “Now, this sounds suspicious.”

“Close your eyes, love.”

“Only for you.” She placed her hands in her lap and Alva made sure that her eyelids were shut. One could never know with a former spymaster.

Alva needed a moment to find the ring, which she’d hidden in one of her many pockets. Graceful lines of gold formed vines and a blossom at the center, which showed a likeness of Leliana’s favorite flower. It’d taken a master jeweler a whole week to craft it. And a whole lot of coin, but her being poor seemed nothing more than a distant memory.

“Marry me.” This wasn’t as hard as she’d thought. She’d spend nights with speaking those words in front of a mirror, filling them with promises of loyalty and love and episodes of their shared adventures, all the times that Leliana had made her smile and glad for being alive.

In the end, nothing seemed appropriate or clever enough.

“I … Alva.” Leliana blinked, clearly surprised and at a loss for words.

She wasn’t even sure, if the Divine was allowed to marry. And to be honest? Alva didn’t care much. The rules of the Chantry were worth shit. Leliana acted as the leader of change and revolution and being the Hero of Ferelden had to count for something. Or so Alva hoped. She already imagined the whispers about a union between a heathen dwarf and the Divine. 

“I mean we’re not getting younger and you’re the love of my life and I’m sure that the Maker smiles on our union.”

The moment of doubt vanished as she found herself trapped between surprisingly strong arms and saw nothing but red hair and blue eyes.

“Yes. Yes!” Leliana covered Alva’s face in kisses and smiles.

She smelled like sunshine.


End file.
